


Colour

by Reign_of_Glory



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, When you see your soulmate you see colour, ig, just trust me, no beta we die like men, richard is the only good dude rn, sighhh, tags will be updated as we go, theyre idiots but, we love them, weird timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/pseuds/Reign_of_Glory
Summary: Colour. It's such a profound concept, full of so many meanings. For Catalina, she knows she's likely to never see any colour other than what she's been told is yellow. She's one of the lucky ones, she supposes, because she can also see shades of orange and red. However, she does wonder what she's missing. She'smarried, and still unable to see the full beauty of a rainbow, of a promise that everything will be okay.And then suddenly, after she receives a new lady-in-waiting, something shifts. There's so much more in her sight now, and although she's not used to the change, she's willing to do anything for her soulmate.After all, that's what soulmates are for.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. A Shift in the Tide

"We have quite a few things to talk about."

Anne glanced up, clutching her head as she grimaced at the older woman. Of course this would be the first big choice for her. A simple conversation.

Except, conversations were never really simple, were they? Everyone always wanted something, and she had to play along. You could never really understand someone's motives, what someone wanted. You had to guess, and pray your guess was right.

All those years ago, her guess had been wrong, and it was safe to say that was the reason she despised _this_ conversation.

"Fine," she grumbled, sitting up straight. "I suppose we do."

~*~

Catalina didn’t quite think it was surprising to have studied the exact nature of soulmates. After all, it was something everyone looked forward to. Locking eyes with someone and seeing rainbows flood their vision was a dream of some and a reality of others, it was that simple. She hadn’t seen any colours, not outside of what she had been told was yellow, and that in itself was enough of a disappointment for her. 

She hadn’t given up hope, though. Not yet.

She was married, and while she was content with her life, she longed for more. The closeness of a soulmate, although said soulmate would _have_ to be platonic (unless they were male, but the likelihood of that, in Catalina’s mind, was next to zero), was something she needed. A soulmate was someone to confide in, someone who knew you were hurting before you said so yourself. A soulmate would be the Jonathan to her David; the Ruth to her Naomi. 

Her husband, however much she was tied to him, was _not_ the Adam to her Eve. She didn’t feel a tug at her heartstrings when he was away; she only saw in shades of amber and gold. 

She didn’t know if he saw in other colours. She hadn’t dared to ask.

It was when she was told of a new addition to her posse of ladies that she raised an eyebrow. The woman’s name sounded familiar, perhaps too much, but she shrugged it off and went back to her sewing. It was just another lady. No one important. 

The next day, when her husband led her into the courtyard to meet her young employee, she felt her heart stop momentarily.

A high-pitched noise filled her ears, leaving them ringing. Catalina squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath before she opened them again. She saw the courtyard, same as it had been before. She breathed in the fresh air, smelling the greenery- wait.

_Green_ -ery.

There was something off, but she couldn’t exactly pinpoint what. Everything seemed different, though, and she was sure one of the priests could tell her. Priests knew everything; they’d studied all of it. From the way the rivers flowed to the pull between two soulmates, a priest would have been able to tell her anything she needed to know.

Anne - that was her name, right? She was pretty sure - grimaced, wrinkling her nose. Her eyes were narrowed, almost as if she had stared straight into the sun, and she let out a huff before realising she was in the face of royalty. Slowly, her cheeks warmed in shame, and she lifted her head, opening her eyes to reveal eyes that were _definitely_ not any shade of yellow. 

“Your Royal Highnesses,” she said softly, as if she were scared to speak. “Thank you.”

~*~

“Well, Your Majesty,” said the priest, pacing as he narrowed his eyes. “If anything, I would tell you that you saw a sudden influx of colour.” He hesitated, however, before continuing. “But… That shouldn’t be possible. You’re married. The chances of you finding your soulmate are slim.”

Catalina nodded grimly. “I also heard a noise. Is that something common?”

Richard frowned. “It is,” he said gravely. “It is. You mustn’t let anyone hear of this if you plan to take this… Person… As anything more than a friend. It could lead to your downfall.”

“I can’t even view them as family?”

Richard sighed, adjusting his robes ever-so-slightly. “That would not be advised, Your Majesty.”

Catalina grunted, leaning back in her seat. She folded her hands in front of her and stared Richard in the eye - he had blue eyes, she noticed. It was interesting to be able to see these things and not understand the world in a value scale. She nodded slowly, blinking twice. “If you could tell me more about this,” she told Richard, “that would be wonderful.”

“Your Majesty…” Richard hesitated before continuing. “Every country views soulmates - if that’s what this is - differently. Whatever you know could be far different than what I can tell you. We… Don’t often talk about them here.”

“You’re sure?”

Richard nodded. “But… I can tell you what little I know.”

~*~

_Catalina held a single flower in her hand, staring at her husband. The rose was without thorns, and its petals were yellow in a deep contrast to the green she saw now. She wasn’t sure where she had found it, but the flower was beautiful, just like their surroundings were._

_He turned, though, his gaze transfixed on something far out. It was something she couldn’t see, and she called out his name, begging for him to spin around and face her._

_He didn’t._

_She watched as the golden petals fell off the rose’s stem, disintegrating as they touched the ground._

_  
_ _If even this couldn’t last, what would?_


	2. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always some hope involved when a person meets their soulmate. Catalina's excited. _Really_ excited. There are a few problems, though, like the fact that she doesn't even know much _about_ her soulmate.
> 
> She supposes she'll have to remedy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again! I've had this lil gem finished since I posted ch1 but I wanted to give it a nice long wait... I hope you enjoy this mostly filler chapter because plot is slowly boarding the story train.
> 
> (Also, there will be a part two to this fic)

Catalina smiled, warmth radiating from her gaze. “You don’t understand,” she said when Anne opened her mouth to speak. “You couldn’t possibly understand the things I was thinking. I was elated, so elated, to finally see things the way other people did. 

Anne narrowed her eyes, arms crossed over her chest. She leant back in her seat once again, and she was certain Catalina would chide her for her poor posture.

The Spaniard didn’t, though, and instead, she continued speaking. “I was free, in a way. You might have seen that, but I don’t think you could understand it. I don’t think you ever freed yourself.” She rested her feet on the coffee table. Her socks were chartreuse, Anne noticed. “I might not have felt love, but I felt hope. You don’t understand how lucky you were to be unmarried.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Anne asked sharply once Catalina had stopped speaking. “Why would I, of all people, give  _ you _ hope?”

Catalina sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. “You’ll see,” she said, and she continued her story.

~*~

The next few months passed swimmingly. At least, they went as well as they could. Catalina found herself talking with Richard more and more often, and one day, she let something slip.

“It’s like she doesn’t even notice me,” she complained, “and that is wrong on so many levels. First, because I am her  _ Queen _ , and, well, I’m her soulmate, too, and I guess she should pay attention to someone who just so happens to be her  _ employer- _ ”

  
“Did you say ‘she’?”

Catalina hesitated. Her jaw dropped a minuscule amount. Glancing at Richard, she nodded meekly - or as meekly as someone of her personality could. “I did,” she confirmed.

“It’s not-”

“Not  _ what?” _

Richard shook his head. “Nothing,” he responded. “It’s unimportant. Irrelevant.”

“Tell me,” she whispered,  _ “please.” _

Now, it wasn’t that she was curious. She  _ was _ , of course, but it wasn’t as if curiosity was a good quality for a woman to have. Rather, she was a bit scared. Within the past three months, Richard had never hidden anything from her. 

Richard sighed. “It isn’t wise of you to lust after a woman.”

A feeling of indignation rose within Catalina, and she glared at the priest. “I am not  _ lusting, _ ” she said, “I merely lack friendship and feel  _ very _ starved of attention.”

Richard pursed his lips. “Of course, Your Highness,” he said, and that was all.

~*~

Catalina had always been one to appreciate the small things in life, good or bad. If she saw a man helping someone out, she would remember to reward him, and she would appreciate what he had done. If she saw a foot sticking out to trip an unsuspecting maid, she would look into what had happened to see who had dared to attempt to hurt someone.

She took special care to notice the exact make of every flower she saw. She stared at the sky, taking in the cyan and periwinkle that coated it and the reds and violets that still remained from the sunrise. The pure white of puffy clouds made her blink to make sure she wasn’t seeing an illusion.

_ How could she have gone so long without this? _

Not long, she thought as she strolled the gardens, a smile placidly resting on her lips. Her fingers brushed a rosebud, and she laughed softly as she felt its velvety texture against her skin. It was  _ peaceful _ , she decided, to be able to notice these things.

The flower was pink, her eyes told her. It was pink, and it was lovely.

Catalina noted the colour of every flower she passed, and a sense of youthfulness overcame her. Her maids followed her, occasionally pointing out flowers and certain shapes they saw. She felt a wave of tranquility rush through her veins, and she smiled as she watched the girls talk. 

This was peaceful. It was perfect.

Well, until a searing pain stabbed her index finger and she heard a yelp from behind her. 

Catalina stole a glance at her finger, and upon noticing she seemed perfectly fine, she glimpsed the ladies crowding around Anne, who was clutching her hand and seemed particularly angry. They were standing by a rosebush, Catalina noticed, and she sighed. “Are you all right?”

“Do I  _ look _ all right?” 

Catalina’s lips thinned into a firm line, and she stared down at the lady-in-waiting. Anne had her eyes narrowed defiantly, and she lifted her chin so she seemed more intimidating - at least to herself, Catalina thought, and she fought back the urge to chuckle at Anne’s dramatics.

“Let go of your hand,” she said.

Anne seemed to fight herself mentally before rolling her eyes and uncovering her hand. There, on her index finger, was a cut.

  
“You’re bleeding.”

Catalina watched as Anne sputtered to find a response before sighing. “Yes. As you can see, I am  _ clearly _ bleeding.”

Glancing at the other ladies, Catalina noticed sweat gathering on one girl’s brow and fatigue in another’s eyes. “It’s time to go back,” she said, “we can fix your finger inside.”

“I’m  _ fine.” _

“Are you arguing with me?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll regret it. Come along now, Lady Boleyn, and maybe I’ll grant you mercy.” Catalina watched as Anne tilted her head, seeming to contemplate the offer.

The fire seemed to dim behind her gaze, not leaving completely, and she smirked. “Of course, Your Majesty. Mercy would be greatly appreciated. My apologies.”

Catalina narrowed her eyes. Something wasn’t sitting right. Was this just her personality? Was she in a bad mood? 

She wasn’t sure.

She led them back to the palace, and although she felt at home when she was outside, a certain sense of relief flooded her when she set foot inside. She dismissed her ladies before staring at Anne’s finger. “That looks painful,” she said softly.

Anne seemed to squirm under her gaze, and she had to wonder why her soulmate was uncomfortable. “Well, yes,” said Anne after a moment. “It’s like when you flip a page and it slices you. Except… This is  _ nature. _ It’s not…”

“You don’t like nature.”

“Well, no, as a matter of fact, I don’t.”

Catalina laughed, and shaking her head, she smiled. “I’m sure we can remedy that,” she said, and Anne gave her a shaky smile in response.

They just needed to get through some things, she decided. They would be fine.

There was no reason why they wouldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to scream at me at my tumblr -> https://theleastrelevantkatherine.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, so I finally posted this lil' thing... I hope you guys enjoy! I'm super excited for this! Feel free to yell at me @ [my tumblr!](https://theleastrelevantkatherine.tumblr.com)


End file.
